The Fallen
by E.I.Havoc
Summary: A quest from the Gods ends with him across the planes, with no way home. Now in a world were monster fight monster, what else is new. But how do you deal with a rouge god with devoted followers. Well, you just throw out the scales. It turns out his Quest has just begone.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hellsing

Streaking across a blanketed dark hued blue sky, glittering with jewels of distant realms, golden fire expels from the heavens to the surface below. The Fallen.

"Seras, report." stated a stern female voice.

"Yes Sir, Integra." answered a rather short blonde woman with blood red eyes. She wore a black military looking uniform, with shorts stopping mid-thigh, knee high black leather boots. A white gloved hand rested on her side-arm, the other at her side, as she looked into a still smoking crater. "It looks to be just a crater, perhaps it was just some space junk finally falling."

"Even still, I want a report. Can't have anything happening on thee estate without us knowing." responded Integra.

"Yes, Sir." as Seras walked into the rather deep crater she started to hear groans. "Sir, I think someone is down there." Seras reported as she stepped closer.

"Were they hit by whatever fell?" Integra asked a loud.

The smoke started to clear as she got closer, Seras could now see who or what was making the noise. Laying in the middle of the crater was man dressed in black robes held together with a gray sash, his tanned skin was covered with black soot. A mess of long black hair covered his face. However, what made Seras stop where she was were the six black wings under him.

"Seras? What's happening." Rang Integra, snapping Seras out of her trance.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this but I think an angle fell."

"…Bring it here." Ordered Integra.

Laying in a medical bed was a man that looked to be in his early twenties, he looked very handsome, beautiful even. After treating his wounds, it was easy to see he was strong, well trained muscles with many weathered scars. He was laying on his back with the lower four wings bound, as they were broken, the top two were placed in a comfortable folded position. He only seemed to be unconscious at the moment.

"It's rather lucky we had personnel with a zoology background." Remarked Seras, looking over the what she called an angle.

"Indeed, I didn't really think employing personnel with a background in that field would ever come in handy. It's a good thing Walter instilled some good habits while he was alive." Responded the Hellsing matriarch.

Seras's POV

'I don't know why I thought of angles when I first saw him, I mean sure he's good looking, but aren't angles supposed to have white or gold wings with a halo or something?' I thought looking over the man.

'Maybe something happened.' Pip sounded in my mind. His shadow appearing beside me.

'What do you mean?' I asked back.

'Really, mon chou. Don't you work along side the church? Angles have fallen before, with all the shit that happens with this organization, I wouldn't be surprised.' The Frenchman responded.

"If he really is an angle, what did he do to fall?" I ask aloud.

"Probable something along the lines of going against God." Answered Sir Integra "And, if that really is the case, he could be dangerous."

"Well you wouldn't be completely wrong." A voice sounded, it was as if it was echoing around the room "My master has indeed dealt with Gods before, but he is by no means an Angle." Echoed the voice, it was deep but didn't seem to be masculine, just deep. "Hello, you may call me shade. I am one of masters avatars." Echoed the voice as a creature walked out of the shadows. It looked to be something like a goat, though it had longer legs, and a tail lazily swaying low along the ground.

The Hellsing matriarch pulled out her gun, training it on the creature. "What the hell are you and how did you get in here." She questioned.

"Me? I am something called a Kapra, terrors of the shadows, and you let me in here by bringing my master into your home. Which I am very thankful for, though he would have been just fine if left alone." Echoed the creature.

"Shade, that's enough." Chimed a man's voice behind me. I turned around to see the man now awake and removing his bandages. I was about to stop him before I saw that he was completely healed. "Yes master." It echoed before the creature vanish into the shadows.

'Pip where is it?' I asked my familiar.

'I-I don't know, I didn't even detect it when in entered.' He answered.

"You'll have to forgive my avatars. They may be a part of me, but they are their own." Said the man as he moved into a sitting position, keeping the blanket over his lower half. "Hello, my name is Michael and I am a Fallen."

Integra's POV

"A fallen what?" I demanded.

"Just Fallen, that is what my kind have come to be called by the other races. If you're asking if I'm a fallen Angle that would be a no. Though we are mistaken for them by everyone upon first meeting. You'd be surprised how many thick-headed Paladins try making it up to you when they learn you're not an angle that went against their god but 'fallow' said god." Michael responded putting 'fallow' in air quotes. As he started to look himself over, stretching his wings and ruffling his feathers. Once he looked up at us, we saw his bright gold eyes wrapped in crimson sclera.

I couldn't help but raise a brow at his words. "Other races?"

He looked at me for a moment then to Seras, his gaze was... unnerving. It was as if asking me if I was being honest. "Yes, other races. You know human, elf, drow, demon… vampire." Finishing with a look to Seras, then shifting to the gun in my hands. "I see, I must be on another plane, and by the looks of it one far out of reach." He let out a heavy sigh "Fuck." he exasperated looking down.

I give a quick glace to Seras, only to receive a shrug. "What happened?"

He looked at me, then took in a deep breath before starting. "I was in a battle, me and my party. Which, by the looks of it are now dead. We were sent to fight a rouge Goddess, she had started the human on path towards the destruction of other races, deeming them inferior to said humans. I was asked by the other Deities to rid the world of her, and if that last blast sent me this far across the planes that would mean either she's dead or was pushed across the realms as well. I can only hope it's the former, that or she's here so I can finish the job." What sounded like multiple guttural growls echoed around. Only to stop abruptly "However, I would have detected her by now. That or this plane is much larger then my own." Michael finished with a shrug.

"Are you telling me you were fighter toe to toe with a god? You may look like a fallen Angle, but I find it hard to believe you are as powerful as a god." I stated, trying to get a rise out of this guy.

He simply raised an eye brow before getting up slowly. The cover fell, revealing his everything to all. I could feel my cheeks heat slightly. "I will never claim to be a Deity, or as strong as one." He said as he walked to Seras, who was having a hard time hiding her burning face. "However, I will always do what is within my reach to do what is needed." He bent down slightly and looked her over, he was tall, he stood a full head taller than me. I went to move in front of her, only to find I couldn't move. "I used hold person on both of you, it'll wear off soon. Now, you my dear are a second-generation vampire, and by the looks of it are still under the blood curse." Hearing this snapped Seras out of her blushing trance, causing her to meet his eyes. "I can fix that."

"What?" Seras and I questioned at once. "How could you 'fix' that, vampires need blood to survive." I finished.

"No." Michael stated. "They just need blood to grow their power, not to live. In my world, the vampires looked into solving their blood problem, only to find that it was a side affect of turning. A curse that could be removed. Though they could still consume blood to grow their power, or just for the taste. They just no longer needed it to survive." He finished.

"… Will y" Seras started

"However, the process for it is… Binding." He interrupted.

"What do you mean?" I asked now curious to see if he really could.

He let out a small sigh before sitting back down on the medical bed. "For this blood curse removal, you need blood, and no not virgin blood." He said looking at me, I felt my face turn to a slight scowl. He turned back to Seras. "Do you have a mate? Someone you love?" the Fallen asked.

Her face turned an interesting shade of red. "W-w-what? N-no-o. W-why is t-that important?" she stuttered out.

"I don't know the specifics of why, I just know that is the best way. The other way is like binding yourself to another by blood. Think of it like an arranged wedding that was arranged for royals, which happened quite often. Basically, to remove the curse you have to married a certain way." He finished waving his hand. "Guess I'll to think of another way to 'prove' how 'powerful' I am." He said putting effort on the words. He stated looking around the room, eyes landing on his robes. Getting up, he walks to them giving us a view of the three circle tattoos, each between a pair of wings, A 'V' being in the middle of the top two circles.

We were just watching him, still unable to move. "Hmm, still dirty." He mumbled before waving a hand over the robes. Crystal clear water started to appear around him, floating as if there was no gravity. His black clothes gave a slight shine and fluttered. The dirt started to left off the cloth, as the tiers mended themselves. It took a few second, but when he finished, they looked brand new. "There." He put the robes back on, then turned around and looked us over. Then we could move again.

'I should try and keep him here' I thought. 'That amount of confidence is not for nothing, and judging by the scars he's seen a few battles.' "Well if any of what you say is true, then you have no place to go. You're welcome to stay in my estate for the time being, I will expect something from you though."

"I would be very grateful, madam." He replied with a slight bow. Seras went stiff for a moment.

Seras's POV

"Seras, show Michael…"

"Seasons."

Integra gave a slight nod "Show Michael Seasons around thee Estate."

"Yes, Sir Integra." I saluted before guiding Michael out of the room and into the hall.

After walking in silence for a while I try to brake the ice. Looking behind to find that he was looking at the paintings and art work along the wall. "So, what do the tattoos on your back mean?"

'smooth.' Pip commented.

'hush.'

"They represent the paths I've taken, in my world we call them classes, but that's not quite right." He responded still looking at the art work.

"You say you're from another world, but you're speaking English. Is that a language in your world?" I asked.

"No, though we do have a common language that most can speak. It's nothing like this English."

"Then how are you and to speak English?"

He looked at me and made a small show with his hands. "Magic." I rolled my eyes at that, which was met with a chuckle.

'His laugh sounds nice.'

'Does someone have a crush on an angle?' Pip chimed.

'Shut up.' I turned around to hide my blush.

"It's not nice to tease young girls. Even if their reaction is cute." Michael said as he walked by.

I didn't move. 'Did-did he hear me?' asked Pip. Michael turned around and smiled before continuing down the hall.

'D-did he call me c-c-c-cute?!'

Suddenly, Michael stood at attention. "They're here."

"U-um, Who's here?" I asked. I could still feel heat in my cheeks.

"My Familiars."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hellsing.

**Michael's POV**

"Your 'Familiars'?" Seras questioned.

"Yes, they are the only one's bond to me that are unable to reside within myself." I said. I was looking in the direction I could feel them. 'They don't seem to be too far from here.' I thought.

I could feel her looking at me curiously. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. My familiar can only reside with in my shadow, or he more or less is my shadow."

I looked at her. "As a druid you gain Familiars, I took that path three times, and so I have three Familiars. I know one is strong enough to take care of herself, but they are all wounded." I placed a hand on Seras's shoulders. "I'm sure Madam Hellsing won't want me wondering around by myself."

Before she could respond I teleported us to where I felt the weaker of my three familiars. It was a large black raven, wearing light brown spiked leather armor around its body. Letting go of Seras I dashed to the downed bird "Gail." My voice sounded hushed, he was my first familiar and has been through while I walked my paths. Many wars, bloody battles, we've buried many of our downed brothers and sisters. I got to my knees and leaned over him. His was bleeding and broken, but he was alive. "Don't worry Gail, I have you healed in no time." I put my hands just over him and cast 'Regenerate' my strongest healing spell. I watched as the broken wings cracked back into place, and his feathers re-shaped. He was healed in the span of a few seconds.

"S-sir Sea-sons." A weak boyish voice crocked out his throat.

"Hush, Gail. You're safe now, just rest up and I'll explain everything when you wake." I told him as I slowly, and carefully picked him up. With him cradled in my arms I turned back to a stuttering Seras.

"What-but-we-the hall, where?" she stutters out almost ignoring me. "How did you?"

"I'll explain when the others are safe." I stated, placing my hand on her should and teleporting to my second Familiar.

Arriving I looked around to find a light-purple skinned woman laying against a tree. Long pointed ears poking out from messy long hair. Her black and brown armor was torn and dented everywhere with spatters or red and purple blood. A large black viper was lying beside her, it looked o be in just a bad of shape as her. With Gail resting in one arm I rushed over to her. "Alice." I said loud enough to get her attention. I could tell she was out of it by the look in her eyes. Upon reaching I readied a healing spell.

Seras was close behind me, apparently, she was getting use to my instant transport. "Oh God what happened?" she asked.

"A god happened." I said simply as I cast 'Regenerate' on Alice. Her bleeding stopped and the body healed quickly, but the viper stayed the same. "Shit, her Familiar's not healing." Alice had started to fully come to. She looked at me and smiled tiredly.

_"Master Michael. I thought we had lost you."_ She whispered out.

_"Now you know I'm much harder to kill than that. For now, just rest up."_

_"My Familiar, she okay? Right?"_ she asked weakly. I could see the worry in her eyes.

I shook my head; I couldn't lie to her. _"No, I will help you when you wake next. I'll cast preservation for now."_ I laid Gail in her lap and proceeded to pick her up bridal style. The viper hung loosely on her body, lifeless.

"What were you saying just then. I didn't understand it?" Seras questioned as I come closer to her.

"That was Elvish. Specifically, Drowven, or dark elvish. She is too weak to use her magic right now, but given the situation it should be pretty obvious what was being said." I responded as I teleported us to my last Familiar.

Seras stumbled a pit, putting a hand to her head. I turned around to see a large monster of a steed. An amber brown horse with black stone like spikes protruding from it legs and head. A long back mane and tail hung off its body with a matching black saddle. The large beast stood in a clearing, it looked slightly wounded with a few scrapes and cuts, but looked just fine otherwise.

I gave a whistle, catching the steeds attention. Giving me a look over then galloping to me. I could a slight limp then was being ignored. As the beast or a horse came closer it slowing to a trout, stopping in front of me. "MASTER!" a booming female voice yelled with glee. It sounded like that of a mature woman.

"Hello Cen, it good to see you too. But you need to keep it down, the other were badly hurt." After saying this the female horse backed up slightly to look at the now sleeping dark elf, and war raven in my arms. I could see her eyes froze of the viper.

"Master, is Viperice?" she didn't want to finish her question.

"I'm afraid so. When Alice wakes, we will see what we can do then." She nodded her head at my answer. I open my hand under Alice's legs and cast and miner healing spell on the horse. Her scrapes and cuts healed.

She looked behind me to see Seras staring with wide eyes. "Master, who is the Vampire?" she asked with a neutral voice.

I looked behind me. "Her name is Seras, I'm guessing she was the one that found me when I crashed here." I said. "Seras, this is Cen. She is my third Familiar, and probably my heartiest one too." Cen gave a bow in greeting, Seras was stunned but bowed back. "Now then, shall we get back to the mansion?"

Seras nodded slowly, before registering what I had said. "Um, I don't think she'll fit in the house."

I looked back at Cen. "Hm, I guess you're right." I move around Cen and place a hand on the black collar. The collar glowed white before releasing and flash of light, blinding everyone for a moment. Once the light dyed down, Cen was gone. Standing in her place was a tall, well build and curvy woman standing roughly two head taller than me. She had long black hair reaching her knees, and curled horns like Cen had on the sides of her head. She wore a long black dress that left little to imagination, with a long slit to on either side showing the stone like spikes on her knees and thighs. Her arms looked slender, but far from fragile, matching spikes o her forearms and elbows. "There, that should be fine." I said turning back to a now speechless Seras.

**Integra's POV**

Currently I was pressing a forefinger to my temple, in an effort to suppress an on-coming head ack. "Could you please explain to me why there are a purple girl and an over-sized bird laying in the medical wing?" the words came from clenched teeth. "And who this mountain of a woman that is currently using Michael as a cuddle toy?" I finished pointing a thumb at them.

As if not minding in the slightest, Michael was setting on the curly horned woman's lap. Her arms were wrapped around him like a kid would hold a teddy bear. His wings seemed to ruffle slightly as they relaxed and flexed, settle in what I assumed to be a comfortable position for him. If it wasn't for the extra body parts and clear ages of the two, you would almost guess they were like mother and child or siblings from the scene.

"Pardon me Madam." Michael said, nobody has called me madam since I was a child. It was refreshing. "The woman currently using me as a comfort pillow, is Cen. She is one of my three Familiars. As for what she is, she is a Cenrak Steed. The collar around her neck is something I made so she can be humanoid when needed, or she wants." He answered as the now named Cen was starting to braid his hair. "The 'purple girl' is my Drow Familiar, Alice. The War Raven is Gail, he was my eyes in the sky before my wings were strong enough to carry me. He was my first Familiar." He finished.

"Okay, now why are they here?"

"They came here the same way I did. They weren't that far behind me when the spell exploded. I'm actually glad they are here, if left alone they probably would have tried to bring the races to their knees." He said.

I gave him a quizzical look.

"Alice is the closest to me in terms of power among those that are connected to me. She is an assassin, as well as a blood hunter a few times over. She has also walked the same magical path as I have. To help fill in the gad of power, she tattooed herself with everything she could think of, even some that are probably dangerous just looking at." He looked like he went in deep thought for a moment, only to shrug. "She also has gold dragon blood in her veins, from her mother's side. Which, give impressive fire abilities."

"Is that all?" I asked, I couldn't help but think he lying. But then who am I to question it.

"I'm not too sure, we've been together for so long, but we were considered abnormal in our world. So, in making it a habit in hiding our abilities, we've probably forgotten a few things." He said raising his hands in a 'I'm not sure, but whatever.' manner. "Gail, is almost as old as me, and for a bird species that really says something. He was the one to help be in my decisions on the paths I walk."

"Oh, don't you need another tattoo to commemorate the last path you walked?" Cen spoke up.

"You are right, I'll have yet to have Alice give me my last tattoo when she'd better." He responded.

There was a moment of silence. "Please pray tell what this last path is." I stated with a bit of sarcasm.

He smiled. "It's the reason why I was asked by the deities to handle a rouge Goddess. The path of the Anti-Paladin."

I sighed, feeling the head ack getting worse. "I would like a report of all of your 'Paths' your underlings 'paths', your avatars, and everything else you have at your disposal." I turned to walk away. "If you're going to stay here then I would like to know what exactly I've gotten myself into."

I hear Cen say something about sisters, Archfey and Lolth, worrying 'I need a drink.' I thought as I got out of hearing distance.

**Seras's POV**

I was standing in a corner, observing the room as Sir Integra felt.

"Should we tell her about your Sisters, the Archfey and Lolth, they most be worried." Cen said in a load whisper.

"I'm sure she heard you, and if not then I might as well put it in the report." Michael responded.

'Sisters, their more Angles, or Fallen?' "Um, your sisters, are they like you?" I asked reminding them I was here.

He holds up his left hand showing two rings on his middle Finger. "I have two foster sisters to the Archfey Freya, and the Lolth Lilith. They were the cause of the destruction of a few kingdoms. to get them to stop myself and several others had to bind them. The ritual was similar to the blood ritual. It was the only way to get them to stop fighting and destroying the lands. Or at least is was at the time, I fairly certain I could take them on now, or at least one of them, not that I would want to anymore. Despite what they are, they have come to term with each other, and I have grown to care for them. Like any little brother would." He started to turn the rings over on his finger. "These are items we had made together in order for me to always have a way to get to them, to always go home." He gave a small smile, not one of sadness, but remembrance. "I'm sure I still can, it'll just take more oomph than usual."

"Couldn't you use that to get home then?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, our home is in its own pocket domination. These rings act as a doorway to there, and back to where I was. We did it that way as a security measure, there weren't too many people thrilled about the arrangement. However, given the power we had at the time we could make something big enough to be comfortable and self-sustaining."

I felt my eye twitch 'Fuck me, just who is this guy?' Pip chimed.

"_My master is someone that wanted to help where ever it was needed."_ A voice echoed. The creature from before walked out of Michael's shadow. "_Hello master, I see everyone is doing fine."_

"Hello Shade. Have you found any information about this world." He asked the creature.

"_Yes, I have, but perhaps it would be better to wait until morning, when you have rested like the others."_ its voice echoed. "_I am sure everyone will be awake then, that way we only have to tell it once."_

Michael looked at his resting familiars, then up at Cen behind him, who smiled. "That will be fine." putting a hand to his chin in thought "I should stop in and see my sisters then, let them know what's going on." he then looked to me "Lady Seras, I'll take that room please."


End file.
